Trascendiendo
by valee-san
Summary: Short Fic. Sus ojos jade pastel se volvieron a encontrar con unos ojos negros, repitiendo de nuevo un ciclo. —Mi hijo y tu hija están enamorados, Sakura. —Lo sé, Sasuke-kun. —Tal vez ellos podrán vivir el amor que tu y yo nunca pudimos. ¿Estaba el destino jugando con ellos? SasuSaku en mayoría. Toques GaaSaku. OC
1. I Página

**¡Hola, gente!**

****Para mí es un honor presentar una de mis obras.

Es la primera en FanFiction, pero no es la primera que creo.

¡Ojalá le den una oportunidad a esta historia corta!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Los OC NO me pertenecen, yo solo los he tomado prestados sin fin alguno.**

**NO AL PLAGIO DE HISTORIAS.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE Y CUALQUIER PUBLICACIÓN EN OTRA PÁGINA **

**QUE NO SEA ESTÁ PROHIBIDA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO.**

* * *

—_Tú sabes que yo aún te estoy esperando, ¿cierto? Aún después de ésta guerra._

—_Espérame un poco más, Sakura._

—_Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

.

.

Su emoción sobrepasaba todos los límites. Ya portaba su bandana como toda una kunoichi, una genin.

Se concentró en ver su figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación: su cabello de color rosa pálido había crecido y ahora lo llevaba por la espalda media, sus ojos color verde jade pastel estaban brillantes, así como los de su madre y su padre, su cuerpo todavía no estaba muy desarrollado por sus recién cumplidos 12 años pero su delgada figura la hacía ver muy bonita, al igual que sus ropas de un bonito color vino.

— ¡Sabaku no Karura, se te hace tarde!

— ¡Ya voy, okā-san!

_Ella era la mezcla perfecta entre el Kazekage de Sunagakure y su esposa, la mejor ninja médico de las Naciones Shinobi._

.

.

.

.

— _¿Por qué no aceptas esa invitación de Gaara a cenar 'ttebayo?_

—_Te he dicho mil veces que no me siento muy cómoda cuando Gaara-kun está cerca…_

—_Eso es porque sabes que él está interesado en ti, Sakura-chan._

—_Tú bien sabes que sigo esperando…_

— _¡Ya han pasado 2 años!_

.

.

.

.

Aquella era su primera misión como genin que cumpliría fuera de Sunagakure: llevar un mensaje al Hokage con su equipo. Era una misión de rango D, pero al fin la habían dejado salir de su aldea en busca de un poco más de acción. A ella no le gustaba en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

—No se hayan a separar por nada del mundo. El bosque antes de llegar a Konoha puede ser muy engañoso…—advirtió su sensei.

— ¡Yo lo conozco de memoria! —alardeó a su grupo.

— ¡Karura! ¡Que ni se te ocurra separarte! Comprendo que desde niña haz estado viajando de Konoha a Suna por tu madre, pero ésta es una misión oficial bajo las órdenes del Kazekage y ¡no es un juego!

—Hai, sensei…

Y fue así como se perdió en aquella noche tan oscura como los ojos que encontró.

.

.

.

.

—_Vente conmigo a Suna, Sakura._

—_Yo…No puedo…_

—_Sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo. ¿Acaso sigues esperando a que él vuelva?_

—_Gaara-kun, yo no…_

—_Mereces ser feliz. Seamos felices juntos, Sakura—terminó sus palabras con un beso correspondido._

.

.

.

.

Perdida en la noche lo único que pudo hacer fue dormir en el hueco de un tronco, mientras amanecía y pensaba en qué podría hacer.

—Oye… Despierta niña…

Aquello era solo un susurro que sonaba a la distancia. Le dolía todo su cuerpo por dormir en una mala posición, sumando el frío que se calaba hasta sus huesos.

Abrió sus ojos verdes jade pastel y se encontró con otro par de ojos, solamente que éstos eran de un color negro intenso con un brillo que iba desde lo altanero hasta lo juguetón. Eran simplemente hermosos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces en un bosque durmiendo sola, ah? ¿Acaso eres tonta o qué? —dijo el chico que la había despertado.

Era realmente atractivo. Su piel de un tono un poco más blanco que el suyo, un cabello azabache un poco rebelde con dos mechones a cada lado y unos cuantos más en su frente dejándole un flequillo, unos ojos negros ónix y vestimentas de color azul oscuro, añadiendo que el joven no podía tener más de 13 años y no portaba bandana que pudiera identificar su lugar de origen como lo hacía su bandana de Suna.

Todo el encanto que tenía al verlo con cuidado se esfumó al momento en que recordó la manera grosera en que él la había despertado. ¿Quién diablos se creía él?

— ¡Oye, no me hables así! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —casi rugió la chica.

—Hmp.

— ¡¿Acaso no conoces modales?! —dijo levantándose del tronco y acercándose al chico frente a ella. Fue ahí donde notó que él era un poco más alto que ella y que, si antes lo había visto como atractivo, ahora lo podía calificar como _jodidamente guapo_.

—Como regla de cortesía, tú debes decir tu nombre primero…—su cara de indiferencia le daba un aire de misterio del cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! P-Pues mi nombre es Sabaku no Karura y ¡seré la primera mujer Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato! —gritó mientras cerraba sus ojos y apuntaba con su dedo índice al chico como último intento de esconder el sonrojo, sin darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras había sorprendido a su acompañante. —Ahora dime el tuyo…

— Eres muy ruidosa, pero me caes bien, niña. —dijo mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro. —Soy Uchiha Daisuke.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma del destino.

.

.

.

.

"_Nombre: Sabaku no Karura._

_Sexo: Femenino._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Julio"_

—_Naciste el mismo día que él, Karura-chan…—Sonrió con melancolía mientras abrazaba a su bebé recién nacida y besaba la cabecita con cabello rosa como el suyo._ .

.

.

.

.

"Si eres la hija del Kazekage debes de ser fuerte. Algún día nos enfrentaremos y veremos cuál de los 2 es más fuerte", fueron las palabras que Uchiha Daisuke le había dicho cuando se separaron. Palabras que la habían alentado a entrenar con más ánimos.

Su madre la había entrenado en control perfecto de chackra, su padre en el control del polvo dorado, el cual había sido la herencia de su abuelo, el Yondaime Kazekage. Su nivel como ninja iba avanzando a un nivel esperado, pero para ella aquello no era suficiente, ella quería entrenar el elemento viento y para ello el mejor era su padrino, Uzumaki Naruto, o como ella le llamaba "Ramen-sennin", quien controlaba aquel elemento como nadie.

— Okā-san, quiero pedir permiso para ir a entrenar a Konoha con Ramen-sennin. —la comida que estaba siendo ingerida por Sakura casi la logra ahogar.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Quiero entrenar con mi padrino el elemento viento. Si logro dominarlo, podré ascender a chunin…—la determinación en el rostro de su hija era el mismo que un día ella había tenido.

—Tienes 13 años…

—Está bien, Karura. —las miradas se dirigieron a la voz que se asomaba por la puerta, dejando ver a su padre, Sabaku no Gaara.

—Gaara-kun… ¿Estás…?—su oración fue interrumpida por su esposo.

—Karura, es hora que comiences tu propio camino ninja y sé que tú nos harás los padres más orgullosos.

—Otō-san…—su hija corrió a abrazarlo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro. — ¡Eres el mejor padre del mundo! ¡Nunca hubiera querido que otra persona fuera mi padre más que tú! —Sakura se sobresaltó ante aquella declaración, mientras Gaara dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Demuestra que eres la hija del Godaime Kazekage y la mejor ninja médico de las Naciones Shinobi.


	2. II Página

**¡Hola, gente!**

¡Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que pasaron por acá!

Para mi fue muy grato ver 224 visitas, esos follow, favorite y los review

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Los OC NO me pertenecen, yo solo los he tomado prestados sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**NO AL PLAGIO DE HISTORIAS.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE Y CUALQUIER PUBLICACIÓN EN OTRA PÁGINA**

**ESTÁ PROHIBIDA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO.**

* * *

—_Aun no comprendo el por qué él no volvió…_

—_Sabes bien que él no es alguien predecible 'ttebayo._

—_Pero incluso así…_

— _¡Basta, Sakura-chan! Concéntrate en esa pequeña traviesa niña de 5 años de tu hija y en tu esposo. Pero… Prometo que cuando Tsunade-obā-chan me dé por fin el puesto de Hokage haré que él se reestablezca como shinobi ¡dattebayo!_ _—la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio le dio esperanzas que creía perdidas._

.

.

.

.

Su llegada a Konoha había sido realmente grandiosa. Konoha seguía siendo la hermosa aldea que recordaba desde que era una niña y jugaba en el bosque. De nuevo estaba en el bosque, pero ahora no era un juego, era un entrenamiento y, su ahora tutor, estaba hablando de cómo debes entrenar tu elemento.

—Es por eso que son 5 elementos, pero estos pueden variar como por ejemplo tú que puedes moldear el polvo ese dorado raro—rascó su nuca mientras miraba la cara de fastidio de su aprendiz.

— ¡Baka, Ramen-sennin! —gritó con fastidio mientras volteaba su rostro y cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Prosigamos. Cada uno de ellos es débil a otro y cada uno se amolda bien con otro. Por ejemplo, los elementos en orden de fuerza son: fuego, viento, rayo, tierra, agua y de nuevo fuego y en orden de debilidad son: fuego, agua, tierra, rayo, viento y de nuevo fuego. ¡Imagínatelo en un circulito, Karura! —los ojos de Naruto estaban formados por una espiral.

— ¡Te enredaste solo! Déjame ver si lo pillo: El fuego entonces es débil contra el agua, pero fuerte contra el viento, ¿cierto?

— ¡Exactamente 'ttebayo! Es por eso que durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi pude combinar mi Rasengan con el Amaterasu de Sasuke, si lo hubieras visto, ¡fue increíble! ¡Viento y fuego unidos! —sus ojos reflejaban un profundo júbilo al decir aquellas palabras, al igual que esperanza.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es él, Ramen-sennin?

—Otro de los nuevos sannin junto con tu madre y yo…Es que ¿acaso no has oído hablar de él? —La pelirrosa negó— ¡Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke 'ttebayo! —la chica se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido.

— ¿U-Uchiha?

Allí fue donde Naruto se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Sakura nunca le había hablado a su hija de su pasado con Sasuke y la otra era que esa niña escondía algo alrededor del apellido.

.

.

.

.

— _¿No crees que ya se te pasó el tiempo de darle un hermanito a tu hija?_

— _¡A ti qué te importa, Ino-cerda!_

— _¿Acaso no quieres darle otro hijo al Kazekage y alguien con quien jugar a tu hija?_

—_No es eso…Es solo que yo…_

—_Tú te preguntas qué dirá él cuando sepa que le diste tu primogénito a Gaara y no al Clan Uchiha, ¿verdad?_

.

.

.

.

En aquella oficina se encontraban 5 personas de pie frente al gran escrito donde el Hokage de Konoha había colocado sus brazos.

Las personas ahí presentes eran viejos conocidos que ahora mismo se estaban volviendo parte de Konoha y que hacían muy feliz a la cabeza de aquella aldea.

— ¡Bienvenidos 'ttebayo! Ahora solo falta que hagan las pruebas para poder asignarlos a su respectivo rango shinobi. —La sonrisa en su rostro no disminuía ni un milímetro— ¡Shikamaru! ¿Puedes llevar a Sasuke y los demás a su casa provisional? —el asistente del Hokage llegó con su típica cara de fastidio, mientras con su brazo señalaba a los presentes el camino que debían seguir.

—Naruto…—el pelinegro mayor detuvo su caminar y lo volteó a ver. —Gracias.

— ¡No te pongas sentimental ahora, teme! —El rubio hizo un puchero cuando sus lágrimas trataban de salir— ¡Mueve ese culo y enséñale la aldea a Daisuke 'ttebayo! Pronto se le asignará un grupo en el cual trabajar y creo que ya tengo el indicado.

Tal vez el destino estaba jugando con todos ellos y Naruto no se sentaría a esperar que pasara. Nunca había sido de los observadores y en ésta ocasión no sería la excepción.

"¿Cuál diablos es el propósito del destino al juntar a esos niños allí?", se preguntó al ver cómo atardecía en aquel verano.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella? Acaso…_

—_No puedo estar con ella aún._

— _¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Ella ha esperado muchos años por ti, Sasuke!_

—_Sé cuántos son, Suigetsu. Yo mismo he llevado la cuenta._

.

.

.

.

Ella caminaba con extrema tranquilidad. Amaba que en Konoha el aire fuera tan fresco y una refrescante brisa moviera sus cabellos rosas. Siempre se había preguntado porque su madre no se había quedado en aquellas tierras verdes y se había mudado al calor de Suna, pero después se contestaba a sí misma con el argumento de que su madre amaba a su padre y éste, como Kazekage, no podía abandonar la aldea.

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles principales, pudo notar a alguien que nunca pretendió ver en Konoha. Era el Uchiha que ella había conocido. ¡Era él! Seguía siendo igual de apuesto que cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, solo que ahora estaba un poco más alto, ¡pero era él!

El joven iba acompañado de 5 adultos: Shikamaru-san, un peli naranja de cuerpo robusto, un extraño hombre de cabello blanco y dientes filosos, una bonita mujer pelirroja y otro hombre de cabello azabache, quien era demasiadamente parecido al menor, con el mismo porte y todo.

— ¡O-Omae! —gritó mientras se acercaba a al grupo.

Al llegar lo único que pudo lograr fue impacto en todos los presentes, menos en Shikamaru. Y los dos que se vieron más afectados fueron padre e hijo.

— ¡Sakura…!—susurró el mayor de los Uchiha mientras en su rostro se reflejaba un poco la gran sorpresa que se estaba encontrando.

— ¡O-Omae! —el menor la reconoció al instante, pero qué diablos hacia ella allí. ¿Acaso no era de Suna?

Sin darse cuenta los Uchiha habían hablado al mismo tiempo y los demás adultos sabían que aquella jovencita era la réplica exacta de Haruno Sakura. Extraño, ¿no?

—Karura…—la llamó Shikamaru. — ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿No deberías estar en la biblioteca estudiando lo que Naruto te encomendó?

—Quise salir a refrescarme un rato, Shikamaru-san—una sonrisa salió de su boca haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera— ¡Pero no me cambien el tema! ¿Qué haces tú en Konoha? —dijo dirigiéndose a Daisuke.

— ¿Por qué eres tan ruidosa? —su cara reflejó un fastidio incontenible—Ahora soy un ninja de Konoha…Pero ¿y tú? ¿Acaso no me dijiste aquella vez que eres la hija del Kazekage? ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

—Estoy entrenando con el Hokage para demostrarte que soy más fuerte…

La pequeña conversación que mantenía su hijo con aquella niña había sido como un balde de agua para todos los presentes, pero especialmente para Sasuke, quién no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar a las palabras que cruzaban los menores.

Ella era la mismísima imagen de Sakura cuando tenían 13 años, tal vez con un peinado un poco diferente por los cabellos rebeldes que formaban un flequillo y caían en su frente y su ropa de color vino, pero aquella chica era casi igual. Además del detalle que su hijo había dicho: ella era la hija del Kazekage.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Al parecer, Naruto debía explicar muchas cosas.

.

.

.

.

—_Papi… ¿Tú querías a mi mami? —preguntó el pequeño niño de 6 años sentados en su regazo._

—_Daisuke, ella…Ella era una buena amiga mía…_

— _¿Entonces no la amabas?_

—_Amar es algo muy grande que no se puede tomar a la ligera, pequeño y tu madre tal vez sí me amó a mí, tanto así que me dio otra razón para vivir._

— _¿Qué es lo que te hace vivir, papi?_

—_Tú, mi amado primogénito—rodeó sus brazos en el cuerpecito dando un abrazo—Y los lazos que me están esperando en Konoha._

.

.

.

.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió con un tremendo golpe, despertándolo con el ruido del impacto. Al frente tenía a su mejor amigo que acababa de reestablecerse como shinobi, el único problema que notó es que éste estaba completamente cabreado y sus puños estaban cerrados.

— ¡Yo, Sasuke! Oye, no me despiertes así… ¡Casi me matas 'ttebayo! —limpió las babas que se asomaban por sus labios mientras mantenía un ojo cerrado y miraba a su amigo con el otro.

— ¡Tú, Naruto, tú!

—Yo, ¿qué…?

— ¡¿Me podrías explicar quién diablos es esa niña que deambula por las calles de Konoha siendo exactamente igual a Sakura?! —levantó su voz mientras sus puños se apretaban cada vez más y una de sus cejas amenazaba con perderse entre su cabello.

"Miérda", fue lo único que pensó Naruto.

¿Cómo explicarle que aquella niña era la hija de la mujer de la cual su mejor amigo siempre había estado enamorado? ¿Cómo decirle que Sakura había seguido su vida con el Godaime Kazekage? ¿Cómo decirle que él nunca había tenido el valor de decirle que Sakura lo esperó tanto tiempo pero que él mismo había sido quien la había animado a seguir adelante aun sabiendo que ella amaba al Uchiha?

—Sasuke, tranquilízate y déjame habl…—fue interrumpido.

— ¡Habla de una buena vez, Naruto! —exigió.

—El nombre de esa chica es Sabaku no Karura…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Acaso…Acaso ella…Acaso Sakura…

—Pero ella es igual a Sakura…No me digas que…

—Sí, Sasuke. —Dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras se levantaba de su silla y se volteaba a ver el atardecer desde la ventana de su oficina—Ella es la hija de Sabaku no Gaara y Sakura-chan.

Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Era de Sakura? Todo lo que sentía ahora estaba en una profunda duda.

—Ella dijo que me amaba… ¡Sakura dijo que me esperaría!

— ¡Diablos, Sasuke! ¡Ella te esperó! ¡Por muchos años! Ella debía seguir su vida, al igual que tú seguiste la tuya…

Sasuke lo sabía. Él era tan culpable como lo era Sakura. Los dos habían seguido su vida sabiendo la existencia del otro, pero dejando pasar las cosas sin detenerlas. Él tenía a Daisuke y ella tenía a esa niña llamada Karura.

_El que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra._

* * *

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!**

**Aún tengo mis dudas de cómo se desarrollará la historia y qué pasara en el transcurso, pero el final ya lo he decidido.**

**Igualmente, pronto veremos quién _fue_ la madre de Daisuke y qué pasara con él, Karura, Sakura y Sasuke.**

**Este humilde intento de escritora se animaría más si dejaran sus reviews, follows o favorites :D **

**JA NEE~**


End file.
